Strikeforce Commander
Strikeforce Commander '''(Formerly named Warfront) or '''StrikeCom '''for short,is an upcoming Real-Time Strategy game developed by Ironbottom Studio and Petroglyph Games. Strikeforce Commander offers a gameplay reminiscent of the old Command and Conquer games, especially the classic Generals series in an updated format and today's graphics. The game is currently on Alpha/Early Access testing as in December 2014. Gameplay Strikeforce Commander's gameplay resembles the early-2000s RTS while incorporating some modern aspect of newer RTS game such as realistic scaling between structures, vehicles and infantry units. Player can construct the base by building basic structures such as Barrack and War Factory which can be used to trained units, a Supply Center building used to gather resources, a defensive building such as missile and machine gun turrets, and also special building which can be used to research upgrades for benefiting the units that player control. Player can also be granted with special abilties, which can be used/deployed on the game map. These Special Abilities ranging from simple reinforcement call to an EMP blast, and can be unlocked with protocol points which acquired by gathering the XPs gained from destroyd enemy units. StrikeCom also features Superunit and Superweapon Building. Superunit are like Epic Units in most of RTS games, very powerful yet expensive and time consuming in term of constructing it. The Superunit can be built once until it's destroyed. Superweapon Building grant an ultimate ability in form of, as the name said, a superweapon. These building ranging from deadly Obrital Strike to Super-Destructive Nuclear ICBM. As the Alpha Release, the game mode featured on StrikeCom were Skirmish and Multiplayer. As in Multiplayer aspect, StrikeCom will host a variety of online, multiplayer features. Ranked and unranked matches, and competitive leaderboards have been confirmed. the game will also support Local Area Network play. Game Modes Currently there are three playable game modes for skirmish and multiplayer: *Standard: Destroy the entire enemy Structures including Command Center(s). *Annihilation: Destroy the entire enemy base including every single of their units. *Conquest: Capture the enemy Command Center or destroy 80% of Enemy Base (Command Center and Reactors does not count). Story The Story is set in year 2052, during the period known as "The Three Way Cold War" which is a state of geopolitical tension between Pan-Pacific Defense Coalition, European Union and Great Asian Nations Coalitions, while in Middle East and part of Eastern Africa witnessing the rise of the World Liberation Front which is composed of several extreminsts movement, renegades and other that call themselves "oppressed with Imperialism and Socialism". It was also explain that few decades ago, The Russian Union start the World War III and having them defeated in 2022 which resulting the nation divided into several sovereign states, some of these states eventually join up the other alliances such as PPDA, EU and GANC, even some of their former territores were fall into WLF possessions. Factions In StrikeCom, player can choose between four different factions; the very high-tech powerhouse Pan-Pacific Defense Alliances, the near-futuristic industrial European Union, the brute and horde-ish Great Asian Nations Coalitions, and the subversive and stealthy World Liberation Front. Each factions features a different set of units, structures and special powers which offers a different tactics and strategy when playing as one of those factions. List of Factions *Pan-Pacific Defense Alliance' - The US-led Alliances between Pacific Rim states. Pan-Pacific Defense Alliance was formed in 2026 as the result of the dissolvance of NATO following the Post-Russian Invasion during World War III and the US had to seek Alliances to the East. The result of is strong-bond relationship between US and several Asian-Pacific States such as Japan and Korea as well as other Oceanian states such as Australia and New Zealand that realize the threat of the ever growing Great Asian Nations Coalition and their influences. Having themselves in a cold war-esque relationship following the failed GANC-backed North Korean invasion and helping the unification of Korea under Seoul, and also a somewhat friendly rivalry relation with the EU nowadays. This faction mostly rely on sophisticated Naval Combat and Drone Warfare as well as Mechanized War Machines. *'European Union' - The European Union transformed from Supra-national Political/Economy organization into Political/Military alliances in 2021 and having themselves defeating Russian Union few decades ago, the EU grows into a superpower and establish their influence over Northwest and South Africa. After Berlin was bombed by small WLF group few months ago, the EU forces moves swiftly into their Northern African allied territories and literally surround the WLF-controlled countries with military bases. the EU mostly rely on hi-tech arsenals like the PPDA but with Air Superiority and Mobilized Infantry on the emphasis. *'Great Asian Nations Coalition''' - Following the fall or Russia, China rise up into superpower country and established (later led) an alliances called Great Asian Nations Coalition. Their vision is to unite all-Asian countries into super socialist alliances rivaling those of the EU. They indeed once succeed uniting several socialist Asian and Former Russian states yet losing their North Korean allies following the failed invasion of 2049 on the Southern Neighbor which is part of Pan-Pacific Defense Alliances, thus leading the two powers into a quasi-cold war state. GACN relies on less modern (by 2050 standard) but brutal and and massive firepowered units with Tanks and Mass Infantries tactics on the emphasis. *'World Liberation Front '- After the fall of ISIS in 2019, a former Yemeni militant Yusuf Al-Assad (nicknamed The Lion by the western media) establish a new anti-western "resistance" group called World Liberation Front and sworn to free the world from the oppressive eastern socialist like the China and western capitalist/imperialist like EU and US. Over the years, a small-40 people grow into a million of fanatic followers scattered across the Middle East, Eastern Africa, Central Asia and few in the Southeast Asia. WLF relies on outdated arsenal that doesn't even used by the country where the equipment came from for decades, and which some of them also even been modified to match the power of those more advanced arsenal from other nations. Developments Strikeforce Commander was first announced as Kickstarter Campaign in 2015 as "Warfront" and has raised over US$8,283,048 in the mid of 2016, exceeding the funding target which is US$650,000. While the crowdfunding campaign still ongoing, the devs release the Alpha Test/Early Access version of the game on December 12, 2017 to accumulate feedback from the players which can be used to improve the game furthermore. The Alpha Test itself only features skirmish and working multiplayer matches. The title was changed from Warfront into Strikeforce Commander to avoid the title similarity and confusion with another game called War Front: Turning Point. Category:Games Category:Ironbottom Studio Category:Strikeforce Commander